Violent Kiss
by rocktheroxie
Summary: Splitting apart is always hard. But when it's with someone you love the most it hurt even more.
1. Violent Kiss Prologue

Prologue

What was I supposed to feel right now? My mom and dad had just told me we were moving. They didn't know what I was. No one did except my mate.

They didn't even know I was dating anyone. It hurts to leave the man you love. I seem to always be finding myself asking why this was. But I never seemed to come up with an answer to that question. I also found myself wondering why that was, too.

"Jessica!" Alex had called.

Not sure I really wanted to talk to Alex right now. Not that it wasn't bad enough that he was the reason we were moving.

Did they ever think that I was a person with feelings? Did they just think I was a doll that they out grown? Than now that my mom wasn't able to dress me up anymore I didn't have any feelings. Well I wish that they would've thought again, about that.

Because now was the time I tell them what I truly am and see if they still want me as a daughter if they want me to go to my mate.

Wouldn't mind living with the man I loved. Really, who wouldn't. My parents do, so why couldn't I? Because I was eighteen, but now that you think about it I'm going to be eighteen forever. I will never age. I wonder even more about how my parents would take the news of me being what I am.

"Jessica!" Alex called again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meeting

I walked down the street. It was a dark, clear night. If I remember correctly I would even say it's the first of this fall, here in Everett. We got a lot of rain and crappy weather here. It wasn't all that bad I guess.

I looked at the buildings that were all along Evergreen way. I lived in a little dead end of three houses. Most would say that it's a large house but to me it seemed really small to me.

I had one brother named Alex. He wasn't much younger than me. But of all things he had a girlfriend. And I didn't have a boyfriend. But unlike him, I looked flawless. Nothing could hurt me. Not even a bullet would make a mark on my white skin.

No one knew this though, I had a secret. It was something I was bond to keep. I told things could go wrong for me and everyone around me. I didn't want my family in any sort of danger. Most of all I didn't want my baby sister who looked like a menarche me to get hurt. Once she was the right age to understand all this I would to freeze her in time with me. So, I could have someone to hold on to, when my family would be dead.

"Jessica," My friend, Eve asked.

"Yeah," I said looking up at her.

"We are all going to go up to Myla's house in Ocean Shores, wanna come?" Lee asked.

"I don't know. My brother is sick and if he gets sick you know how my parents get about letting anyone else out of the house." I told them, and they all laughed.

"You know you should just move out already." Low-Low said.

"Your eighteen, right?" Lee asked winking at me.

"Yeah, I know. But where am I supposed to . . . ." I trailed off when I saw the hottest guy walk into the lunch room. "Who's he?" I asked anyone who would answer.

"That's Marshal." Myla said.

"Marshal who? Don't tell me Marshal Mathers, Lee." I told him, "I know better than to believe that one again. Plus he doesn't even look like Eminem. But the last time wasn't cool he really did look like Eminem."

No one replied. I hadn't seen were he'd gone. But all of the sudden I felt something cold behind me, something the same temperature as me. "Marshal Everheart." He said and then went his own way with no food.

I tilted my head to the side, deep in thought. How could he be the same temperature as me? How did he know I wanted to know what his last name was? These were all things I wanted to know.

Still deep in my thoughts made my yelp when I heard the bell. Just about everyone had gone except Myla and Leon, her boyfriend at this moment.

I it would be fourth period and I wouldn't have any of my friends in this class. So it wasn't as fun. It was also the subject I had the best grade in though. I wasn't sure why that was.

I walked in to find my spot not as empty as I thought it would've been. I usually had the whole desk to myself. No lab partner, just the way I liked it, but today was different. Today I would be having a lab partner, and probably for the last day of school.

I walked in when Mr. Leaps spoke up, "Jessica, you will find that you now have a lab partner. This is Mr. Everheart." He said and then walked over to give Mr. Everheart his text used and broken books.

"Plants," He murmured under his breath to low for Mr. Leaps to hear.

I walked over to my old seat that didn't seem the same to me anymore. Not now that I was going to have to have a lab partner. In lab I worked better alone than with someone. Myla said it was because when I get started on something I will never stop. Low-Low said it was because I'm bubbly and if I'm with someone I wouldn't stop talking about a hot guy I saw the other day. Lee just thinks it the same reason as it is for him. We liked clothes too much.

Lee was gay. But he was great. And he had cute dimples. I would say that any guy would be lucky to have him. It was said that people didn't want to be his friend just because he was gay. I hated when people do that. They think they are better because they are straight or something.

Mr. Everheart was. . . .

"Please call me Marshal." He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said to quickly I knew right then and there what he was. He was a vampire.

His skin was completely white, his eyes were a neon greenish light sky blue mixed in. No human could have that color eyes. He should know to were contras.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

All of the sudden I began to feel tired. What was this? I just had a large coffee from Starbucks.

"Yes, now sleep." He said in a calm voice and I fell asleep within an instant.

When I closed my eyes I saw pictures flashing though my mind. Pictures of everyone I cared about.

Myla, her long dark brown hair, that she had just gotten streaked. And her warm brown eyes than any guy could get lost in. Her beautiful figure, the way her lips moved when she talked could make a man from a mile away faint. Her smile was the best part of her. She had that bad girl smile. Not the good girl smile.

When I thought about it I think that's what Leon like the best about Myla. That's what most guys liked about her. But I knew that Leon was a lot different. For the first time since she turned eighteen and all the guys she's dated she hasn't had him in bed yet. It was a new record and i was glad, this means that he's got more common sense than most boys not to let her seduce him into sleeping with her.

Next was Low-Low, I'd know that girl since I was four. Low-Low was my best friend. She had honey blond hair with platinum blond streaks in it. She had never had a boyfriend. She was amazing in her own way too.

Her smile was more of the good girl smile. She liked my brother but she never talked to him. My brother was way different than her. She knew that, at one point in time I told her that if she liked him so much that that shouldn't matter. She listened to me and ever since then they have been great friends. But just recently Trevor had been stupid and called her a name because Low-Low had diced his rabbit, Fluffers.

Next I saw my younger Sister Libby's face who was just six and half years old. She looked a lot like me just without out the flawlessness. She had my mom's black hair that I too had. My mom decided to make us twins and put neon blue steaks in her hair the other weekend when I was getting mine touched up. She had high cheek bones. Her eyes were not the same as mine. Her eyes were the same as mine used to be, that deadly sea blue, gray. The way she acted shocked me and my parents, she was so much like me that it was scary at first. But now she's grown a little and acts more of her self, she plays with her own things and treats people well, unlike I did.

Last was Eve, Eve was sweet and quite. She didn't go out much she was shy and didn't really make friends as well as we all did. But if she got the right make over by the right person she would be sexy as ever. She was a look-like to Low-Low they weren't even related in anyway what so ever. She also had that strawberry blond hair. She had also gotten platinum blond streaks when I had gone in for a touch up on my neon blue streaks.

I than woke up, in a daze. What had just happen? I wondered. I looked up to see that everyone was leaving.

"The bell rang. You fell asleep during class. You looked really tired." Marshal said. "I also let you borrow my jacket." He said and pointed to the thing I was laying on.

"Oh, here you go." I said holding onto the jacket aid good-bye. "See you soon?" He nodded and walked out of the classroom.

"Jessica!" Alexis yelled at me annoyed.

"Come on!" Jammy said. "She's so slow," He whispered to Alexis. Alexis elbowed him in the chest and giggled and he held onto her.

Jammy was Alexis's boyfriend. He was cute I did have to admit that. But he wasn't my type. He had asked me to the spring dance last year but I told him no. I felt so bad for it too. He was too nice but I don't go to the school dances. I never have and never will.

"Hold on. Tell everyone I'll be there in a second." I yelled collecting my books that were on the table and put them into my bag. Then put his Jacket on not thinking of what else to do with it. When I walked out the new kid was waiting for me. We walked to my locker together I don't know why. I was thinking about my next period class and laughed.

My next period all my friends and I had together and I mean all of them. I felt bad for the teacher. Miss. Hangs was her name.

"Hey, are you new?" I asked pulling my stuff out of my bag and into my locker and adding my next classes books into my bag.

"Yeah, I just started to day." He said to me answering my stupid question.

"What class do you have next?" I ask while pulling my math books out of my locker and my calculator and putting them into my bag.

"Math," he said as I closed the locker door.

I laughed. "Me to, would you like me to walk you there," I asked.

"Sure," he said, "Oh, my name is Marshal by the way."

"I'm Jessica."

"Can I call you Jessie or Jess?" He asked.

"Sure, I guess." I sad kind of slowly.

"If you don't want me to, I won't." He said putting his hands up.

"No it's just different." I told him. I smiled as he laughed


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Math

* * *

We walked into the room laughing. Myla was sitting in our spot. She was my math partner.

"So, what are you doing after school?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just going into the woods, and walking." He replied. "Hey I like to walk in the woods too what do you like to do in the woods?" I asked.

I tilted my head in curiosity. "I like to walk in the woods. I love the sounds of the birds chirping, the sound of the threes swaying. Also it just feels like home." He replied and smiled.

Wow! He's my soul mate, I just know it. The way he described things they were just like I would. The way he talked was different. He talked like he was from a different time than here. But I didn't care. I knew what he was, he was one of my kind, and that's all that mattered to me, at this moment.

"Jessica!" Low-Low called she sat with Nat my brother for this class. Lee sat next to Eve. Myla sat next to me. Leon sat next to no one. Myla had been sitting by me before she had started to date Leon, so we just stayed in the same place though I don't think I would mind at this very moment to just sit by myself. Maybe that would mean that Marshal would be able to sit next to me.

I walked up to Leon and grabbed his arm and pulled him away from my group of friends all huddled up around mine and Myla's table.

"WOW!" Leon said when I pulled him. Myla looked at me with eyes of confusion.

"Leon? Do you really want to sit by Myla?" I asked him. He nodded his head quickly. "Okay, I'll let you if I can have your spot." Marshal was still standing next to me.

"Okay," Leon said.

Yes, now I get to sit by him! I thought.

"Everyone, would you please sit down," Miss. Hangs asked.

"Yes, ma'am," everyone replied.

The teacher went on talking about everything we'd learned in the past few weeks of school to recap for Marshal.

I wasn't paying any attention I was still trying to figure out what Marshal Everheart had done to me in last period.

"What did he do?" I thought aloud. I was glad that it was only a whisper.

"Huh?" Marshal asked.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You said, 'What did he do?' I'm wondering who the he is."

"He's no one. I was just speaking my thoughts out loud. And you should be paying attention to what I'm saying unless you've already done this." I said.

I did a mental laugh in my mind. Now what did he think. All vampires can read minds right? So maybe if I concentrate hard enough I would be able to know. He'd done it for me earlier.

What? How did she know what I was? This wasn't right. I knew what she was but she was new to our kinda and how did she get her eyes to become that color so quickly. I had so many questions I wanted to ask her.

But the thing was, I couldn't get close. I knew that when I leave next month it would break her heart.

When I heard him say that in his thoughts my heart shattered into a million pieces. I knew not one person could put it back together again. Well, maybe one person-Marshal Everheart. That's the one person. And no matter how much shopping I did wouldn't help, no matter how many pairs of shoes I buy won't help either. This wasn't the normal broken heart than everyone gets.

Now that I'd tapped into his mind I couldn't stop hearing his thoughts. No matter how hard I tried.

Rule one of being a vampire.

You can read minds. All can, but you have to concentrate really hard some don't need to concentrate as hard as others though.

Once you've read that person or vampires mind you will not stop hearing their thoughts. So only do it when you really have to, and on people that you won't be seeing a lot of.

I decided to listen to his thoughts for the rest of the class. I knew I shouldn't but it gave me something to do. And the fact that I could hear him describe me was even better.

_I loved her almost black hair, and the blue streaks just but it all over the top. Her eyes where beautiful, same color as mine. Her skin wasn't as white though._

_Oh, how I loved her body. It was just amazing. She had perfect curves. Perfect hips and perfect lips. Oh, how I wanted to kiss those lips. _

Did he really want to kiss me? If he did than I sure would want him too.

_But did she want to kiss me? UGH! I wish I could read her thoughts. Why was it that before I could but now I can't? This wasn't right. It must mean that's she's tried to read my thoughts now too. _

_But that only happens if she keeps wanting to know what I'm thinking. Fuck!_

Right then, I stopped trying to hear them, they just became a background noise.

_So she was! Hahaha! I'm smarter than you think. I've also been around a lot longer._

_Well, then let's see if you hear this. _

_Right now I want you to take my hand a squeeze it with all your might and see if you can figure out if I'm what you are._

He did as I'd thought.

_You're. . . .You're a vampire!_

_Yes, and I know that you are too, Marshal Everheart. I guess it just proves that we are meant to be._

_I guess you're right, Jessica . . . .Jessica?_

_Loves. Jessica Loves._

_Jessica Loves, that fits you very well. I guess I'll see you around._

And as he finished that thought the bell rang. That was different that what I thought it would've been.

"Jessica!" Alexis said walking up to me. "What was all that with you and the new guy."

"I call dibs!" Lee called.

"I don't think he's gay, Lee." Myla said.

"I don't care. I'll make him gay if I have to." He fired back at her.

"Yeah, you can make everyone around you gay just by talking about it so both of you shut up!" I hissed at them.

"If he doesn't go for Lee, than I want him," Eve whispered next to me.

"Would all of you just shut up, so that Jessica can answer the question?" Alexis yelled in irritation.

"Well, it wasn't really anything. He had told me that he just moved her the other day, and that he was only going to be staying here for about a month. He travels a lot." I told them.

He hadn't really said that he travels a lot but I suppose that could be assumed.

_Do you mind if I tap into your head for the time being? It's quite fun to listen to all your friends. _He thought to me and I flinched because I wasn't expecting it.

_Why don't you come with us? Wait what class do you have next?_ I thought asked him.

_Some sort of writing with Mrs. Hemmingway? _He responded.

_That's always fun. I'm in that class. The seat next to me's free in that class too. _I responded.

_Cool see you there. But you still didn't answer my question._ He said and questioned me.

_Just walk with us. Were just down the hall from the math room. _I told him sounding him annoyed.

_Okay, Be there in a second. He said sounding like he was laughing._

_I didn't say anything back but all my friends had stopped and were waving their hand in front of my face._

"_Jessica!" Low-Low yelled in my face._

"_Hey, I have good hearing than very much, I would like to keep it that way." I hissed._

_I noticed that I had stopped too, I looked around and saw we were almost to our math class._

"_Well what else were we supposed to do?" Jammy said._

"_Yeah, Low-Low's the only one with the loud voice." Nina said._

"_You wouldn't even listen when Myla called your name." Lee said._

"_Well sorry! You could've just left me in my peace!" I hissed and then stormed off to that 'some sort of writing' with Mrs. Hemmingway._


End file.
